


Constatinople

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Greg and Myc are living a quiet life these days. Mostly.





	Constatinople

Mr and Mr Holmes-Lestrade had retired, well partly retired. Greg still acted as a liaison between New Scotland Yard and Sherlock, and Mycroft occasionally consulted on certain government matters. Both insisted on office hours, normal nine to five office hours, not the sort of hours they had habitually kept when they worked full time.

Sally sometimes asked if he was bored. Greg just laughed and pointed out he was a Holmes now, life was never boring for a Holmes.

Their lives now were filled with lazy lie-ins, cooking classes and music. It might look dull to others, but after years of living on the knife-edge of too much stress and too little sleep it was perfect for them.

Recently a bit more excitement had come into their lives in the form of Stan and Connie, a German Shepherd and a Beagle. Greg had received an email from an old friend in the K-9 unit asking if he could help out with a charity and adoption event. Myc had called in a few favours for such a good cause. The K-9 unit ended the event with several large cheques, and Greg and Myc left with the adoption paperwork for Connie and Stan.

The dogs both loved lie-ins as much as their new humans. The only exception was on Saturdays, Saturday was fry-up for breakfast day and the dogs both knew it.

Greg stirred as Myc burrowed deeper under the covers. He was still sound asleep but was preparing for the imminent onslaught. The bedroom door creaked open and a second later the bed bounced as Stan and Connie landed in a storm of wagging and licking.

“Okay! Okay, we’re awake!”

Myc grumbled something unintelligible. Greg smiled fondly and patted the lump under the covers that was probably Myc’s shoulder; “Alright, I’m awake. Guess I’ll start breakfast.”

Connie and Stan leapt from the bed and waited patiently by the bedroom door as Greg shuffled himself to vertical.

Half an hour later Myc arrived in the kitchen showered and dressed.

“Good morning, love.”

He gave Greg a kiss and took over cooking, so Greg could head for his own shower. Greg didn’t make it out of the kitchen before Connie and Stan charged into the hallway. The scrabbling of claws on wood was rapidly followed by a thump, and a squawk. Myc sighed and took a tin of beans from the cupboard. Greg ambled slowly into the hall and found his brother-in-law flat on his back pinned under the dogs.

“Constantinople! Istanbul! Heel.”

The dogs clambered off of Sherlock and padded over to stand by Greg. Sherlock huffed as he sat up; “Those are ridiculous names for dogs.”

“They only get their full names when they are being good doggies and stopping naughty house breakers. You have got keys, mate.”

“Pfft! Boring.”

Sherlock bounced to his feet and followed Connie and Stan into the kitchen. Greg shook his head, he was pretty certain that Sherlock had only broke in to play with the dogs, but he wanted his shower before he found out for sure.


End file.
